suffering lab rats
by Fanficlove23
Summary: remember when chase got stuck in his capsule, and Adam had to save him what if that effected chase some how. Then what will happen to Bree in the process. Hopefully everything will go back to normal. *I'm bad at summary's sorry.*
1. suffering

SUFERING

Summary: Remember that time when chase got stuck in his capsule, and Adam had to break it open. Well what if that effected chase somehow.

Warning: Has family fluff, and some kidnapping. Also I do not own Lab Rats.

Chases POV

I had just gotten in my capsule for the night, and had fallen asleep. I had been asleep for a least 20 minutes when it happened. I had a panic attack. It was like I forgot how to breathe. I couldn't get out of my capsule. Please wake up Adam, and Bree. I said to myself.

Bree's POV

We had just gotten in our capsules and it had been like 20 minutes then I heard banging. I wake up, and get out of my capsule to see chase banging on his to get out. So I open the door, and he starts to fall but I catch him before he hits the grown.

"Adam!" I scream. "Go get Mr. Davenport now!"

So he goes and gets him, and in about 2 minutes Davenport, and Tasha are down in the lab.

Davenports POV

We had just settled on the couch to have some alone time. Just me and Tasha. When Adam comes running up stairs, and says there is something wrong with chase. We run downstairs to see Chase in Bree's lap struggling to breathe.

"Tasha go to the red box, and get to oxygen mask." I command her.

When she gets over to chase with it I put it on his face. I tried to show him how to breathe again. After a minute he is ok, and I take off the mask. He sits up, grabs my shirt, and starts crying.

"Chase can you tell me what happened?" I asked him

"Well remember when we were trying to Adams confidence back after his shoulder got dislocated? Well when I got stuck in my capsule, and it was 200 degrees in there I was scared that I wouldn't be able to get out. So tonight when I got in my capsule I guess I got scared again."

"Why don't you come upstairs with me and Tasha, and try to go to sleep on the couch."

"Ok." He answered

We go upstairs, and I put a blanket over him.

"What if something happens to me?" He asked me

"Nothing will but I will sit right here next to you all night ok."

Within a few minutes he is fast asleep. I start thinking to myself what if he is too scared to go back in his capsule? Well that is something we will work on tomorrow. I look over at him, and see his smiling face. I smile, and go to sleep next to him.

Bree's POV

The next morning I wake up to see chase not in his capsule. Where is he? I wonder. Then I remember what happened last night. So I go upstairs to get breakfast, and hopefully chase. When I get upstairs I don't see chase or Mr. Davenport anywhere.

Chase's POV

So last night after I finally went to sleep on the couch I heard a noise. Then I felt someone's hand over my mouth. I start to struggle, but he was too strong. Then I look over to see another man's hand on his mouth. I also see a needle in both of their hands, and all of a sudden I was stuck with it. Mr. Davenport too. I struggle to keep my eyes open, but couldn't. That is when I relies they had given us a shot to make us go to sleep. So we black out.

A few hours later

I finally wake up. I am in a cage with Mr. Davenport. Both of us have gags in our mouths, and our hands and legs tied too part of the cage. Of course it is a tight space so I start struggling. Then it was like I can't breathe.

Davenports POV

When I wake up I see chase struggling to get lose, and struggling to get free. Good thing I keep a pocket knife on me. I try reaching for it, and it fell out of my pocket. So I spit the gag out, and get it with my mouth. Then I use my elbows to help open it and cut my hands and feet apart. I go over to chase untie him, and take the gag out of his mouth. He is having trouble breathing so I tried to couch him. In through your nose out through your mouth. Finally he is calm sits up and starts crying. I just sit there, and rock him back and forth.

Bree's POV

I go wake up Tasha, Leo, and Adam and tell them to meet me in the lab ASAP. When everyone one is in the lab I tell them that Mr. Davenport, and chase are missing. Leo is at his mission specialist desk, and finds chases' chip.

"Alright Adam and I will get our mission suits on. Tasha, you and Leo will stay here to guide us to the place where they are." I tell them.

We get our mission suits on, and go find them.

Davenports POV

Chase was still crying when I hear someone coming.

"How did you get untied." The voice asked

Wait a minute I know that voice.

"Douglas?"

"You got that right Donny, and you know what I want. Now that I have kidnapped you Bree, and Adam will come, and try to safe you."

"NO!" I shouted

"Oh yes, and try to get chase to stop having panic attacks he can't get them when they go on my little "Missions."

He laughs, and walks out of the room. Chase don't listen to him, its ok to have panic attacks besides you really can't control them. Chase nods, and falls asleep in davenports lap.

Bree's POV

"Ok this is the place lets go get them." I say

We run inside, and see Douglas sitting there like he was wait for us to get there.

"Why did I not guess that it was you?" I asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to have fun with you princess."

"Don't call me that only Mr. Davenport can call me that."

"But I am Mr. Davenport." He replys

"You know who I'm talking about."

All of a sudden he transports Adam into the cage with Chase, and Mr. Davenport.

"Now either you cooperate or I will kill them." He points to the cage.

I put my head down in defeat.

"Good we're on the same page."

Then he starts kicking me till I fall to the ground. He then leaves, and comes back with a stick on fire, and starts carving into my back. It says.

"I am pathetic, weak, and rely on my brothers more then I need too."

I start to cry in pain. I could here Mr. Davenport, and my brothers cry. Finally it was over, and he puts me back in the cage with them.

Then everything went black.

Davenports POV

We finally defeated Douglas for good. He will not be a bother to us at all. Bree is on the table in the lab I have done all that I can do, plus I have made an ointment to help get rid of the words on her back, but I can't put it on till she wakes up. All of a sudden I heard a little moan, and look behind me she is waking up. I rush over to her, and put her in a tight hug. We cry on each other for a little bit then I speak up and say.

"Your ok, and u have an ointment that well get rid of the words on your back, but it will take 1 day. You also need to stay in your capsule for that time."

"Ok."

I put it on her, and help her in her capsule.

"Thanks dad." She smiles at me.

That just caught me by surprise. Then I smile. "I love you Breezy." I reply to her. With that she is asleep.

I go upstairs to tell Adam, Chase, Leo, and Tasha that she is okay. I told them to stay upstairs until she wakes up. That for now Adam, and Chase can sleep in spare capsules I have in a room in case they needed them. So they go to sleep.

Bree's POV

I wake up the next morning, and look at my back the ointment worked. I'm so happy. I go upstairs to eat breakfast. When I get up there everyone comes, and gives me hugs. Chase is the first one. I could fell the tiers falling on my shoulder.

"Chase please don't cry. I'm ok." I tell him.

"I know I-I've just held the tiers in too long, and now I can't stop crying I love you Bree."

Next Adam hugged me. He was shaking like a leaf. Plus of course tiers were dropping into my hair. I rubbed his back for a few minutes until we split apart. Then Tasha hugged me, and said that she was so relived I was okay. Then I pick up Leo, and spun him around. I told him not to cry on me, but he cried anyways. Then Mr. Davenport hugged, and kissed me.

"I love you dad." I said to him.

"I love you too breezy."

The whole day was pretty much like that. With hugging, and tiers. After all of that we decided to go to sleep in dads, and Tasha's room. So we all pile on the bed, and fall asleep. After all of the craziness that took place these past few days I'm just glad that the family is finally back together. Oh yeah about Chases panic attacks well they pretty much stop after that second one he had.


	2. The Talk with Davenport

** Hey everyone one it's me again. I would first like to give a shout out to Asha Davis for the help. Hopefully this chapter will turn out great. Also thanks for taking your time and reading my fanfics. It makes me happy to see people wanting to keep reading. It will keep me motivated to keep writing. So thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.**

Brees POV

It has been a few weeks since the whole blow out has happened. With chase having panic attacks, and Douglas attacking me. It's been hard on the family. Davenports updated Eddy, and we train even harder than before. We haven't been to school since we defeated Douglas. To tell you the truth I just want to stay in the lab for the rest of my life, and never come out. I come out of thought when I hear the elevator door opens.

"Bree. Dinners ready." Mr. Davenport tells me.

"Ok. Hey Mr. Davenport, are you scared sometimes?" I ask him.

"Yeah I get scarred a lot. Like when Douglas started hurting you." He zones out a for a second, and tears start to form in his eyes. "The point is it's ok to be scared. Everyone gets scared at some point I their life."

"Thanks Mr. Davenport."

"No problem now how about we go upstairs to eat."

"Okay." I smile as we head upstairs to eat.

**Sorry this chapter was short hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please post a review, and I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. HurtComfort

Brees POV

That night I toss and turn in my capsule. It's like I can still fell the burns on my back. I'm pathetic, weak, and rely on my brothers more than I need to. I start crying. Then I relies chase is outside of my capsule along with Adam. So I get out.

"What's wrong Bree?" chase ask me

"Chase I rely on you too much. How come you don't hate me?" He gasped?

"Breanna Davenport do you think that's true? That we hate you because I think you don't rely on us enough. As a matter of fact I thought you hated us."

"Bree you know no matter how many times you bug us Chase, and I we love you. So don't hesitate to come to us when you need to." Adam says.

I smile at them. "Thanks guys."

"We love you Bree." States chase.

We get back in our capsules, and go to sleep. I'm still not completely sure that everything is ok. I'm still weak, and pathetic.

Chases POV

The next morning Mr. Davenport comes downstairs.

"Alright guys you will be going back to school today. For the first time since you know what." He says. So we get ready. While Mr. Davenport goes upstairs to make us breakfast.

"Hey, Bree you ok to go to school today?" I ask

"Yeah."

"If you have any problem at school take us out of class, and we can talk." I told her.

"Ok."

We head upstairs to get breakfast.

"Ok one pancake for Bree, one for Chase, five for Adam. Now if you need anything today, or you just can't handle school today. Don't hesitate to call me."

"Ok. Come on guys time to go."

Leos POV

So we get to school, and go to our lockers. Then of course principle Perry comes up too us.

"What do you want Perry?" I ask

"Where have you been? Oh did you have a mission to go on?"

"Yes, and they had to go into space, and I took them a week to get this mission done."

"Oh ok."

Then Trent comes up.

"Where have you been? I had to find another punching bag." He says

"Nice to see you too Trent." I reply

He then sees Bree. "How about I take revenge on you."

Adam, and Chase step in front of her. "You put one hand on her, and I swear." Says Adam.

"Or what." Trent says.

"Just don't go near her Trent." I say.

"Fine." He walks away, and we go to class

Bree's POV

So after class I go to my locker to wait on Adam, Chase, and Leo. All of a sudden I fell a hand over my mouth.

"Don't say a word." The voices tells me.

Wait I know that voices. TRENT!

"Now why don't we have some fun."

He starts punching me when all of a sudden I hear.

"STOP!"

"Chase!"

"Bree! Get away from her." Um I think that's spike oh no.

Finally Trent leaves us alone.

"Um, Chase can we go home."

"Yeah, let me Mr. Davenport."

"Ok."

Then Adam, and Leo come over.

"Hey Guys. Um is it ok if we go home." I ask.

"Of course." Says Adam

We sit down on the side walk to wait for Mr. Davenport. I'm in between Adam, and Chase with their arms around me.

Davenports POV

I am at a meeting when I get a call. It's chase. "I am so sorry I really need to take this."

"Hello."

"Mr. Davenport I need you to pick us up."

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can is everything alright."

"Um Trent kinda started picking on Bree."

"Is Bree okay."

"I think so. Can you hurry."

"I will be there in a few minutes."

I hang up, and turn to the people in the room.

"I am so sorry my son just called there is a family emergency. So I really need to go. If someone can reschedule the meeting we can finish this another time."

Then Sarah from NASA speaks up.

"I will reschedule it you go take care of what you need to take care of."

"Thank you." With that I leave to pick them up


	4. The Love from the Family

Still Davenports POV

We go straight home after I pick them up from school. I go get an ice pack for Bree.

"Would anyone like to tell me what happened to Bree?"

Chase speaks up first. "Well we get to school, and of course Principle Perry comes up to us, and ask us where we have been. So we came up with a little lie, and she believed it of course. Then Trent came up, and threated Leo. He said he would take revenge with Hurting Bree. So of course Adam, and I block her. We threatened him. Then we were saved by the bell, and went to class. Apparently Bree got out of class first, so she was waiting for us by her locker. Then Trent got out of class, and started messing with Bree. I spotted them, and spike kind of came out. He got scared, and left. That's when I called you.

"Ok. Well why don't you three." I points at Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Go down to your capsules, and get some rest. I will tell you when dinner is ready. Leo why don't you go upstairs and start on homework, or get some rest." I tell them.

"Ok."

Once I start on dinner Tasha walks in.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey how was your day." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it was interesting."

"Really? When is it not interesting?"

"Well this kinda involved the kids."

"Oh maybe we should talk about it over dinner."

"I agree."

Once dinner is ready I go downstairs to get Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Ok guys dinners ready."

"Ok."

We head upstairs, and sit down at the table.

Tasha is the first one to talk.

"So how was everyone's day."

Everyone looks around. They don't speak. So we sit in silence for the rest of dinner, and pretty much the rest of the night.

Chase's POV

The next morning Mr. Davenport came downstairs.

"Alright." He says "Bree you don't have to go to school, and if you boys don't want to go you don't have to."

So we decide to go to school to confront Trent. Then we see if.

"Trent!" I call to him. "Do you know what we do to people who messes with our sister." His eyes are wide, and he looks scared. Then Adam speaks up.

"Well it's about time we show you what happens." He picks Trent up, and we take him outside. Adam puts him down, and starts punching him in the stomach. "This is to teach you a lesson about hurting our sister."

When he was done, we leave Trent laying there on the ground, and go home.

"Hey guys." Mr. Davenport says as we enter the house. "How was your day?"

Me, and Adam look at each other, and smile. "We had a great day today." I state.

We go downstairs, and see Bree's capsule empty with a note on it.

_Adam, and chase I have your sister. If you want her back you will have to come, and get her. If you bring anyone with you she will get hurt._

_Victor Krane_

We look at each other. We nod at each other knowing what we need to do. We need to get our sister back. We get our mission suits on, and leave a note to Mr. Davenport hopefully understanding to come as back up when he gets it. We find her Location, and set out to get her back.

Davenports POV

I go to the lab so we can start training. Except I don't see them anywhere, but I do see a note.

_Mr. Davenport we went to save Bree. Some guy named Victor Krane took her. We promise to get her back. We love you._

_Adam, and Chase._

"Oh no." I thought to myself. "I have to go help them." So I head out to help them out.


	5. Here comes Krane

Chases POV

We get to the place where this Krane guy is, and spotted Bree.

"Bree you ok?" I ask

"Yeah, but you need to look out for Krane. He has bionics, and apparently worked for Douglas. You need to go now."

"No we aren't leaving without you Bree." I tell her.

"Chase listen to me leave now or he will hurt you."

I look at Bree with tears, and turn to leave when I hear someone talking.

"That's him Chase go NOW!" but it's too late. Krane enter the room.

"Ah, so you guys are here." He says "Took you long enough."

Then of course Adam speaks up. "Yeah well we aren't leaving till we have our sister back."

"Oh, Okay well then you won't mind if I do this."

He superspeeds, and ties us up on a pole so we can't get away.

"Krane let her go, take me instead."

"CHASE NO!"

"Hmmmm, take the baby of them in exchange for the girl. OK!" He comes over to me, and puts a napkin up to my face. It has some kind of yellow stuff on it. I don't have time to see what I was until I black out.

Bree's POV

When chase blacks out tears start to form in my eyes. "Why did he do that. Krane comes over to me, and Adam with the same napkin. I fight to not smell it, but it's to strong. Blackness takes over me.

Adams POV

When Bree blacks out Krane comes over to me. I'm trying to use my strength to get me untied. Finally I'm untied. I think of a way to escape. Then I had an idea. Blast wave ability. So I use that ability. So I use the ability, and leave. I need time to think of a way to get my brother, and sister back, but how?

Davenports POV

I am on the way to the site when I see Adam coming towards me. He sees me, and starts run to me.

" Oh my gosh Mr. Davenport Chase, and Bree are in there. Ther are unconscious. We need to do something." He says.

"Ok first of all. Are you ok? Any scratches, or cuts?" I ask him. He looks at his arms. I notice his wrist are red. "Adam what is this"

"He had us tied up. All of us, it hurts really bad Mr. Davenport, but I'm the strongest person in the world. I can't let Bree, and Chase to see I'm hurt."

"Adam Davenport your are the strongest person in the world it's ok to cry when you get hurt. Remember when you dislocated your shoulder."

"Yeah, but I didn't cry."

"Adam lets' go get Bree, and Chase back then we can fix your wrist. Okay"

"Alright."

With that we head in. first thing I see when we walk in is Bree, and Chase tied up. Looks like they are coming conscious again. Then I hear Krane he is on then phone.

"Adam please untie Bree, and Chase for me .NOW!" I tell him.

By the time Krane enters the room we are all standing in our fighting positions.

"Oh, how sweet the whole familys together. Except for leo." He laughs an evil laugh.

All of sudden there's a crash.

"exoskeleton in the house." We hear leos' voice.

"Ha, and here he is the scrawny little Leo comes to try, and save you guys."

"HEY!" he screams.

"Leo go home NOW!" I tell him.

"No Big D, I am not leaving without you guys."

"Leo NOW!"

Then of course Krane had to come in right at this moment.

"Oh, Big D let him stay. Why don't we have some kind of get together." He states. "Maybe a funeral." He then charges at Leo.

"NO!" I shout. "Get away from him."

"Or what?" he starts coming towards me.

"Leo go to that corner now, and stay there until I tell you to come out."

I then look over to the wall. There's a rope on it. Bree superspeed, and get that rope." I tell her. "Now go tie up Krane so that he can't escape." She does as I say. "Adam get that Ray gun, and hand it to me." He hands me the ray gun. This was too easy Krane. He then Goeleaps out. Great now we lost him.

So we go home. I am going to make sure security is tighter, and no one will be going anywhere. Not to school, the Mall, or even go out to eat. I just want what is best for my family. So I am going to lock us in our house. Have a Davenwall around the whole house, and make sure no one can come in or out, but me. Not even Tasha. It's unsafe, and I am going to make sure my family is safe. No matter what.


	6. A Family moment

Leo's POV

When we get home that night Big D tells us to go straight to bed. The next morning I wake up, and go downstairs.

"Alright, ready for school." I say

"Not so fast." Big D stops me. "No one is going to school until Krane is found, and we are safe again."

"YES!" I scream as loud as I can. I'm so excited.

Then Adam, Bree, and Chase come upstairs.

"Alright." Bree starts to say, but I stop her.

"We aren't going to school."

"Wo Ho!" Adam, and Bree say together.

"Aw come on." Chase says. "Why Mr. Davenport."

"I got this big D." I say. "KRANE IS STILL OUT THERE. WE ARE STILL IN DANGER."

Chase gives me I can hear you look. Then Big D starts talking.

"No one can come in, or out of this house without my thumb print." Then of course Adam starts to ask a bunch of stupid questions like.

"Well what if the batteries run out."

"It doesn't have batteries Adam."

"Well what If you lose your tumbs."

"Adam that is ridiculous I am not going to lose my tumbs."

"What if….."

"Enough of the what ifs Adam."

"Fine."

It has been about 2 hours, and we have been sitting here bored all ready.

"Big D has Krane been captured yet." I ask.

"Leo, I am trying to track him down."

"Have you tracked him down yet."

"LEO! Why don't you guys do some training in the simulator. You too Leo."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I will just put the level down to about a 3, and there put your glasses on. Ok, the mission is to just fight off all of the rebels."

"That simple?"

"Yep."

Then the rebels start coming towards us. After about 30 minutes of fighting Big D turns it off.

"Ok, Why don't Leo you stay out of this one, and I put the level up to about a 10. I am also I am going to say that one of the rebels will have bionics so you practice fighting Krane."

"Alright Adam, Bree, And Chase say together."

They fight until dinner time, and we go up to eat.

Bree's POV

After dinner we sit down, and watch a movie. It was my night to pick it out so of course I picked out one of my favorites. Frozen.

That night I couldn't sleep. I still had the thoughts of the burns on my back. Maybe I am weak. I couldn't fight off Krane when he kidnapped me. I am just to weak, and pathetic I don't deserve bionics. Then I felt the tears coming. "Maybe a glass of water will help me." I said to myself. So I go upstairs hopefully I didn't wake up Adam, and Chase. Of course Chase comes upstairs, because he heard me. I forgot he had superhearing.

"Hey Bree." He says "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just came up here to get a glass of water."

"Oh." He looks at me, and sees that my eyes are red. "Have you been crying?" he ask me.

"What? Oh, no I'm good my eyes are just bugging me."

"Bree I know your lying, because you're a bad lier."

"Alright fine." I start to tell him why I was crying. "Do you think I am weak, and maybe pathetic?" I ask him.

"What! Never. Bree, you are one of the most strongest girl I know. So don't ever think that you are not."

"I know it's just those words that Douglas burned into my back. It's just that it's been bothering me."

"Well, Don't Douglas get to you. He just wanted to get back at Mr. Davenport from "stealing" us from him."

I give a little chuckle. "Thanks chase you always know what to say."

"I do my best." We hug each other.

"You should probably tell Mr. Davenport that these things have been bothering you." Chase tells me.

"I know. I will talk to him tomorrow."

"Ok."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "You're the best brother I have ever had." I tell him.

"I do my best." With that we close our eyes, and fall asleep on the couch.

Davenports POV

The next Morning I wake up, and go in the kitchen. I see Bree, and Chase asleep on the couch. So I go down stairs to the lab. I start working on my laptop when I hear Adam waking up.

He is freaking out not knowing where Bree, and Chase are.

"Adam it's ok. He they are upstairs on the couch."

"Ok." He says.

"It's ok Adam they're save."

"I know it's just I had a dream last night that I when I left chase, and Bree with Krane to find you. We get there, and they are dead."

"Adam we are safe." As long as we stay in the house we will be ok." He looks down at his feet. "Why don't we go upstairs, and wake them up. How does that sound?"

"Ok."

We go upstairs, and Chase is awake.

"Hey chase." Adam whispers.

"Hey." Chase replies. They look at Bree.

"Should we wake her." Adam ask.

"No, let her sleep."

They smile at her sleeping.

"You know she has been having a hard time Mr. Davenport." Chase tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I think you should let her tell you when she I ready."

"I will. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem."

I look at them before I start making breakfast. "Everything is going to be alright." I tell myself, and I believe it. We are going to turn out ok. No matter how many bumps we hit. We will make it through as a family. The way It should be.


	7. The Ointment

Bree's POV

When I wake up my head is on Chases' lap, and my feet are on Adams'. "Hey guys I say."

"Hey Bree." Chase says. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah I did. Hey Mr. Davenport can you go get Tasha, and Leo. I need to talk to you guys.

"Ok." He goes upstairs to get them. When they get down I stand up in front of them as they sit on the couch. I take a deep breath, and star talking.

"Mr. Davenport. Is it normally after a major event for you to start….I don't know kinda different than before?"

"Well, explain to me what is it that you are feeling." Hey answers.

"Well, remember when we had to fight Douglas, and hurt me really bad."

"Yes?"

"Well, I have been having trouble sleeping lately. It's like I can still feel the burns on my back." That is the point to where I start breaking down crying. "It hurts Mr. Davenport, and those words I am kinda actually starting to believe they are true. How can I make it stop."

That's when he rushes over me, and hugs me really tight. "First of all." He says. "Stop crying, because everything is going to be ok. Second of all why don't we go to the lab, Just me, you, and your brothers and we can talk. Okay."

"Okay."

We head down to the lab. "I am so sorry you guys." I start sobbing again.

"Breanna Davenport don't you ever apologize to any of us about this or any problem you have. You can come to us any time, and we will listen. We will help you through this." Says Davenport. "Why don't I look at your back."

"Okay." He looks at my back then motions to Adam, and Chase to come over.

"Bree." Chase says. "The marks have come back on your back. We are going to put more ointment on it, and Mr. Davenport will try to get a more permanent ointment so that is never comes back." I nod my head. Adam puts to ointment on my back while Mr. Davenport comes up with a better ointment to make sure it never comes back.

"I got it." Mr. Davenport shouts. "Adam, and Chase I need you to go to facility y, and get this leaf." He points to a picture of the leaf. "This leaf has a special chemical to get rid of burns for good."

"What about me Mr. Davenport?" I ask.

"You stay here, and get some rest."

"Ok."

"Come on Adam lets go." Says Chase

Chases POV

We get to facility Y, and look around. Then I spot the leaf, but it inside of a fence. So we go look to see if we see an entrance.

"Adam use your heat vision to take out that lock on the gate."

"Ok."

Then an alarm goes off.

"Who's there?" one of the guards ask. Then he comes around the corner. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"  
"Do you know Mr. Davenport?" ask Adam

"ADAM!" I yell at him

"Yeah I know him. He's my boss, but what does that have to do with anything? Wait a minute are you those bionic kids?"

"Yeah. How did you?" he cuts me off.

"Well, Mr. Davenport created facility Y for you to come if you were in danger. Wait isn't there a third one?"

"Um, yeah, and that's why we are here."

"What happened to her is she ok."

"She's fine we just need one of those leafs, because she got a really bad burn, and that is supposed to get rid of it for good."

"Ok, well take as many as you need."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

With that we gather the leafs, and head back home. When we get there Bree is asleep. "We have the leafs Mr. Davenport."

"Great now we just need to crumble them, and put them in the ointment."

When Bree wakes up we put it on her.

"Thanks you guys. I love you."

Then Leo comes down.

"Uh, Big D we have a problem."

"What is it now."

"Well you know I am not supposed to touch stuff, but I don't listen. Then something goes wrong. Well that kinda just happened…..upstairs"

We go upstairs to see what Leo had done this time, and the whole living room was frozen.

"Leo what have you done."

"Welllllll."

"You know what, Never mind just Adam unfreeze everything with your heat vision."

"Ok."

When he uses his heat vision everything is soaking wet.

"How could you do this Leo!" Mr. Davenport yells at him.

"You think I meant to." He yells back.

"Why don't we sit down, and watch a movie."

So that is exactly what we did

**Hey guys so I am leaving to go to my lake on Friday, and then I have a camp I am going to. Then the next week I am going to the beach with my grandparents, and right after that I have another camp I am going to. So it will be about 3 weeks before I can update I am really sorry, and see if a can update at any time that week, but keep reading. I also really like the reviews. Sorry again.**


	8. So sorry

I'm so sorry again. So when I reread the story I thought the way I ended it could possibly be the end. I have a poll on my page on whether or not I should end it please go to that and vote. Also In the reveiw box please ask questions about the story or give me suggestions to help out a little for if you vote that I should continue.


	9. The accident

**A/N: hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update. It's just that I have had really bad writers block. So here is this chapter. Please Read and Review.**

Chase's POV

I can't breathe. I'm screaming and banging on the door. There is hot smoke all around me. I see blurry faces outside of my capsule. It looks like they are panicking. I start to feel dizzy then black surrounds me.

My eyes flutter open and I'm sweating all over. Adam, and Bree are over me. That's when I reliise I'm am on the floor of the lab. "Guys what happened? What's going on?"

"Chase" Bree says "you were having anightmare. So we got you out of your capsule and laid you down."

Adam picks up from there. "You started screaming that's when you woke up."

"what were you dreaming about?" Bree asked.

"Um," I look up at Adam.

"It's ok." He tells me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am a burden on you guys a-and that."

"Hey," Bree snaps at me. "Listen you are not a burden on us. And don't saying anything else about yourself that you are not. Cause you are not."

"Hey, don't use my own words against me, and I just want these nightmares to stop!" I cry out.

"Well, why don't we go upstairs and get you some water, and maybe talk to Mr. Davenport when he wakes up? How does that sound?" Adam asks.

I just nod my head ok, and we go upstairs. We sit in the couch and turn a movie soon I am surrounded by blackness and fall asleep. The last thing I heard was goodnight chase.

Spikes POV

i scan the room trying to find the enemy. I can't pinpoint where he is. I look in the corner and **see** him. I pick up the closest thing to me. (Which so happen to be a vase.) I throw it and here it shattered. There is a scream as loud as thunder. I black out.

Mr. Davenports POV

I hear a loud crash and someone scream. Both me and Tasha look at each other. We run down the stairs Tasha behind me. I see blood on the ground, and Leo laying down trembling. He has glass all over him. Adam and Bree in another corner shaking. Adam is holding her protectively. Chase is on the floor unconscious. But he suddenly wakes up, and gets up to look around.

"What happens?" He asked then his eyes get wise. And one word comes out. "Spike."

**A/N: sorry this chapters short. I will try to make them longer. Hope you liked the cliff hanger. See you next chapter.**


	10. Life must go on

**Chase's POV**

I wake up and look around. The room was a mess, and Leo was on floor in a pool of blood. I look in the corner to see my brother, and sister. I saw it... The thing I didn't want to see the most. Terror! Terror in there eyes. They looked at me afraid of what I might due. Mr. Davenport looks at me with the same look. Tasha doesn't have a look. She shows no emotions. She doesn't know what emotions to show. After looking at the faces my eye's widened, and one word popped in my head. "Spike." I say Everyone looks at each other, and nod. I was scared of what might happen to Leo, and I was ashamed of what I did. As soon as that word came out I sprinted out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I know one things for sure. I am a monster, they don't want me. They were scared of me. So I run. I run as fast as I can.

**Davenports' POV**

He sprints out the door. I want to go after him, but something stopped me. I had to help Leo. So I start to order people around. "I'm going to take Leo downstairs, and look over him. Tasha do you mind cleaning this mess up."

"Of course." She says

"Thank you I will let you know once I know anything. Bree, please use your superspeed, and go get your brother. Don't frighten him. He is as fragile, maybe even more, than all of us. Adam I need your help to take Leo down to the lab." Everyone understood orders, no one argued. I just hope things turn around soon.

**Bree's POV**

I superspeed out of the house, and get all the way to the end of the street. There is a bench that Chase is sitting on. Crying, He is crying his heart out. So I sit down next to him. He looks up, and says. "What are you doing here? I'm a monster."

"Your not a monster." I reply. "You just need help getting over your fears. I know he only came out, because you were scared. What other reason was there. You were asleep. No one could have made you mad."

"I don't care what happened. All I know is that I'm a monster, out of control. Please get away from me before I hurt you too." He says

"Chase, I..." I don't finish when he puts up his force field, more force fully then ever. I get pushed to the ground. My knee was scraped up by the concrete.

"Oh, my gosh Bree I-I didn't..." He comes toward me, but backs away. "You need to leave." He says. I look at him with saddened eyes.

"I'm not leaving with out you." I say getting up. "No matter what you have done." He looks at me. With hurt in his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Yes, very much." He breaks down crying.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what has gotten into me." I look at him.

"Hey, Chase It's ok." He stops crying, but I know he is choked up. He looks at me, and realizes i'm on the ground. So he picks me up, and carry's me all the way home.

**Tasha's POV**

I finish cleaning up when Chase walks in carrying, Bree. "Oh my gosh, What happened." He doesn't answer. Sets her on the couch, and goes upstairs. He comes back down with alcohol, and the wrap that I keep just in case.

"This will sting a little. He tells, Bree." When he pours the liquid on her knee she cry's out in pain. He wraps the bandage around her knee. Then goes to the closet to get the spare crutches. "Here you may not be able to walk for a little bit." Donald then comes up. He looks at Bree, and asks.

"What happened?" He asked.

I just look at him, and shake my head "We will talk at dinner." Chase looks at me as if to say "Do we have to?" but I shake it off.

"Well, I have a diagnoses for Leo." He says.

"Ok, let's go downstairs." Bree gets her crutches, and stands up. Unfortunately Chase sits down on the couch. "Chase don't you want to come?" He shakes his head no. I just sigh, but go downstairs.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but he is pluralized in both his arms, and legs. The only way I know to help him is to give him bionics."

I start to tear up. My baby boy was hurt, it wasn't Chases fault, but I felt like it was. "Well, do what you have to do then." I say sadly. I go upstairs to check on chase, but he wasn't on the couch. All of a sudden I hear a crash, and a scream in the bathroom. I run in there, and see Chase trembling, and trying to wrap his hand in toilet paper. I just walk in, and sit on the ground next to him. He cry's into my shirt. Chase may not be my kid biologically, but he is my stepson. I'm going to do what I can to help him. "It's not your fault." I tell him. Donald then walks in and looks at the scene right in front of him. He just sits down on the other side of chase, and we cry. All of us just cry.

**Mr. Davenports POV**

We cry for a few minutes. I cry for my stepson, my son, and everything that has gone bad in just a few weeks. I finally look up at Tasha and say "It's done. Leo's bionic." She just nods when Chase looks up with wide eyes.

"What?"


	11. Family Glue

**I'm back. sorry for the long waits. I have been having writers block for this story. Oh, well please read, and review this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Chase's POV**

I head down to the basement. My hand is wrapped, due to the fact that I punched the bathroom mirror. I look around, and see Leo lying on the cyber desk still unconscious. I pull up a chair not saying anything for a minute, tears roll down my cheek. "I didn't mean it. I don't even know what happened, but what I do know is that I hurt you. Even though I didn't mean it. I'm a monster. Bree doesn't think I am, and Tasha forgives me along with Mr. davenport, and Adam. But I don't think I can forgive myself. So just please wake up. So That I know your ok." I sit there for a few minutes, and then get up to leave when I hear movement. I turn out to look at Leo. "Leo?"

"Chase?" He whispers. I rush over to him.

"Your ok! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I know I heard you talking to me, and Bree is right. You aren't a monster. You didn't mean to hurt me, and I forgive you."

"I hurt Bree too though. I-I got so protective of her trying to get her away from me, and put my force field up knocking her over, and..."

"and I forgave you." I turn around to see Bree.

"Leo, Bree i'm so..."

"Sorry." Leo says

"Yeah, we already know." Bree speaks up.

"I don't understand. How can you forgive me so easily."

"Because your my brother, and his stepbrother." Bree says.

"I know, but I can't ignore the fact that you guys got hurt."

"Hey, lets not talk about it." Leo says.

"agreed." Bree says hugging me. Then Mr. Davenport comes down. "Hows your hand Chase? Bree, Your knee?"

"Fine." We shrug him off.

"Hey big D." Leo says.

"Leo, oh my gosh."

"Um, why does my neck hurt so bad?"

"Well, you where hurt so badly that I had to give you bionics so that you would be able to move around."

"I HAVE BIONICS!" Leo screams excitedly.

"LEO, bionic hearing." I say.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Um, i'm going to get Tasha, and Adam. We are going to talk down here. Chase, can you help Leo up, and into a chair. He still needs to take it easy."

**Davenports POV**

I run upstairs to get Tasha, and Adam. We head downstairs. "Leo, I'm so glad your ok," Tasha says.

"Hey little bro, how are you?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine," He reply's I look at Chase.

"How's you hand buddy?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry I punched the mirror." He says looking up at me.

"Alright," Tasha says "Everybody needs to listen. Nothing that has happened these past few weeks is no ones fault. The important thing is that everyone is alive, and ok. I mean you guys are my step kids, and Leo's my son. I have no idea what I would do with out you guys. Both me, and Donald love each other very much. So if there's a problem let's start working together to fix it. Let's start helping chase get over his fears. Let's help Leo adjust to having bionics. Bree, you will be off those crutches in a day or two, we can help you with therapy. Adam, it is not your fault that chase is scared. Do you guys understand me?" They shake their heads yes in understanding.

"Good," I say. "Why don't we start with training." Everyone agrees, and we start to help glue this family together. Little did I know we were being watched.

**Sorry it was short. Please review what you think.**


End file.
